It is not an uncommon occurrence for a car, truck or other motorized vehicle to be stolen and a typical method of deterence used by automobile manufacturers is to provide an alarm system to prevent theft. However, it has become common place to hear car alarms going off without police being alerted or anyone paying attention to the car alarm.
Some manufacturers currently produce devices coupled to the steering wheel that are designed to lock the steering wheel but car thieves have been known to cut the steering wheel to remove these devices.